marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk (Universe 2009)
Hulk is a powerfull superhuman from the Marvel Universe toyline and continuity family. For other individuals named Hulk see- Hulk (disambiguation). The Incredible Hulk is as dangerous as he is angry. After Bruce Banner was pelted with rays of Gamma Radiation he transformed into a monsterous goliath. The Hulk is a multi-personalitied monster- his infamous personality the Savage Hulk is the famous mean and green brawler, but his personalities also include the grey Joe Fixit hulk and most recently, the Green Scar the more intellegent green Hulk that uses weapons and once ruled a far off planet before returning home to Earth. History When genius scientist Bruce Banner was subjted to his own Gamma bomb he transformed into the giant rage-filled fighter known as the Hulk. At some point after transforming he began to have sessions with Dr. Sampson, who recommended S.H.I.E.L.D. keep him under heavy sedation. While the Hulk and Banner once hated each other, the two learned to work together, and eventually Banner regained his intellegence while transformed. During this time the Hulk was taken with many of the Earth's greatest heroes and villains by the Beyonder to Battleworld, where they were forced to fight each other. Hulk returned to Earth with the other heroes (minus the Thing) and villains. While he no longer kept his genius while the Hulk the two still worked in tandom and developed a respect for eachother. When Tony Stark took over S.H.I.E.L.D. he wanted Hulk kept under control. During Red Hulk's rampage Stark talked with Banner for advice on how to defeat it, and was left with only one option- the Hulk had to confront the Red counterpart. Toys Hulk- Marvel Universe (Wave 2) The first Hulk figure in Marvel Universe is a great deal bigger than most other figures in the series, and is sculpted with an open hand and a closed fist. Hulk's head sculpt has drawn alot of critiscism, leading to unsavory nicknames like "She-Male Hulk" and "Constipate Hulk". The leg articulation is similarly disliked. The Green Goliath is articulated with a swivel head, ab-crunch, ball-hinge shoulders, ball-hinge elbows, swivel wrists, akwardly restricted ball-hinge hips, ball-hinge knees and hinged ankles. Grey Hulk- Marvel Universe(Wave 2) The Grey Hulk is a redeco variant of the Hulk figure. It changes the green skin to grey and the purple pants to blue, though the figure also has two sculpted fists, rather than the Green version's one. Like other Series 1 variants, Grey Hulk has unique package art and S.H.I.E.L.D. cards. Grey Hulk has the same articulation as the Green figure. World War Hulk- Marvel Universe (Wave 12) The upcoming Hulk figure is based on his appearance in his "Green Scar" personality and towers over the original Hulk mold. He includes a couple of weapons that can be sheathed on his person. Hulk was confirmed in an interview on the Cool Toy Review website in their annual Hasbro interview, though it's existance was leaked in the form of Wal Mart's systems monthes before that. Hulk- Secret Wars Comic Pack #5 This Hulk is a redeco of the Grey Hulk and is packed with a new Cyclops figure and Secret Wars Issue #4. The figure is a much brighter and vibrant green than the single card version, and like the Grey Hulk, has two closed fists. The much loathed head is fixed too, and now features a much wider roaring head. The same articulation is present on this figure as the other two. Trivia * Hulk has no known S.H.I.E.L.D. file number * Dr. Sampson always captilizes the letters in the HULK's name. Category:Universe Category:3 3/4" Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Handful of Heroes Category:2"